


Already Won

by lavenderlotion



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Bad Alpha Talia Hale, Consensual Underage Sex, Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Pre-Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: This wasn’t a battle that Talia was going to be able to win, and she now knew it.





	Already Won

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing Uncle Peter, I wrote a few lines that ended up not fitting with the scene. I took them and built this little ficlet around it!

Sunlight warmed Peter’s face even as it glowed white against his closed eyes. Sleep was still heavy along his consciousness, but the lack of warmth beside him pulled him from its hold. He blinked his eyes open, momentarily blinded by the sun and having to raise his hand to cover his eyes. There was a noise from across the room, and Peter looked over to the bathroom. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” Peter asked, watching as Derek turned off the bathroom light and stepped back into the bedroom. 

“I had to pee,” Derek told him, making his way back to bed.

He climbed onto the bed and crawled forward until he was straddling Peter’s stomach, turning Peter into a seat. Peter slid his hands up Derek’s thighs, enjoying the contrast of Derek’s pale skin against his sun-tanned hands. Derek shivered, bringing attention to where he was beginning to grow hard, and Peter looked up at him with a smile. 

“Did I not make you come enough times last night?” Peter asked, his voice soft and teasing. Still, Derek flushed, the blush travelling from the apples of his cheeks up to his ears and staining them pink. His fingers dug into the plush skin of Derek’s thighs, scraping his nails down and pulling another shiver from Derek’s body. 

Peter went to say something, but his mouth clicked shut when he heard an all too familiar heartbeat step out of his apartments elevator. He flipped Derek onto his back, throwing a blanket over his nephew as he quickly got off the bed. His sweatpants were discarded by the foot of the bed, and he’d only just managed to pull them up before his front door was broken into.

His wolf surged to the surface at the intrusion of his den, and he let his beta shift slip over his skin easily. He readied his stance, thankful that Derek was staying still and not moving from his spot on the bed. It wouldn't have mattered if he got up: there was no covering what they had spent the night doing. 

Talia stepped into his apartment, the heel of her shoe clicking against the hardwood. Peter’s apartment was only a bachelor—he had no need for separate rooms when he, and occasionally Derek, were the only ones who lived there—and her eyes took in the scene before her with visible disgust. 

“I would say that this is a surprise, but it is exactly what I was expecting,” Talia shook her head, as though she was  _ disappointed _ , and Peter had to choke down the urge to tear his claws through her throat. 

“What are you doing here, sister?” Peter’s voice rolled off his tongue sharply. He knew how to make his words cut, and he used his most scathing tone. 

“I was in the neighbourhood and I thought I would check in on my brother,” Talia told him, although they both knew it was a lie. Peter was pack in nothing but title, and the few bonds he did have had weakened since he moved out. Talia despised him for the same cruel work she pushed upon him, and the rest of the pack had learned to treat him like little more than garbage. 

Peter never minded. He knew his fate long before his mother passed and the Alpha spark went to Talia. The way Talia turned her nose up at the things he did for the pack had only ever been beneficial for him. Under her negligence, he had been able to build up a system of contacts that were his and his alone. He had favours owed to him by people even his strong-headed sister would fear, and he was not scared of his sister’s wrath.

“Imagine my surprise when I got here only to find  _ this _ .” She swept her arms out in front of her as she turned her face away, as though she couldn't even bring herself to look at them. 

“Ah yes,  you were so surprised that you broke into my apartment knowing full well that Derek was here, and, if my assumptions are correct, exactly what it was we were doing,” Peter parroted back, his voice just fake as his sisters. He let his shift fade away, though he kept his claws and fangs—and, of course, the eyes that Talia so hated. 

It was a clear dismissal; he did not consider her a threat. 

Talia tilted her head to the side, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes didn’t flash, though her irises bled through with red. “This is evidence enough to kill you. The Council would say nothing of it if I brought this to them.”

Peter’s lips curled up in a cruel smile as he said, “You may want to gather all of your facts before you threaten me.”

“There are no other facts, Peter. You are abusing my son!” Talia’s voice was tilted high with faux concern, though the way her face twisted into despair looked genuine. Peter had known her his entire life and saw the act for what it was. 

“Then be my guest, dearest  _ sister _ ,” he spat the word like the insult it was, and Peter knew she didn’t miss the way he’d yet to address her as Alpha. “Let’s see what the Council will say when you admit to murdering your son’s mate.”

Talia’s entire body stilled, and Peter’s let his smile twist higher. This wasn’t a battle that Talia would be able to win, and now she knew it. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are much appreciated!   
> [my dreamwidth](https://lavenderlotion.dreamwidth.org/) and my [my tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)


End file.
